Purpose
by Envious Lacerations
Summary: Naraku is defeated and Inuyasha doesn't know what to do with himself anymore. No Kagome, No Kikyo. Will a certain Demon Lord give him purpose?


**Holy Mother of Jashin! Wait... Wrong Manga, sorry. Anywho, This is my first story in a very long time so please be gentle! And I have to warn you, it's supposed to be Inuyasha X Sesshomaru, so if you no likey, you no read! Rated M for cussing and possible lemons in the future.**

**Summary: Naraku is defeated and Inuyasha doesn't know what to do with himself anymore. No Kagome, No Kikyo. Will a certain Demon Lord give him purpose?**

* * *

Sesshomaru scented the wind as it whipped past him, stirring his lustrous silver, white hair. He caught the scent of his half breed brother, Inuyasha, and narrowed his eyes. Jaken ran into the back of Sesshomaru's leg as his lord suddenly stopped.

Jaken stuttered out his apologies, bowing low and babbling about. Sesshomaru glanced back, paying him no heed. His eyes rested on Rin, who was sitting on Ah-Un, petting the preening two headed dragon. She grinned over at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She squealed, jumping down from the dragon and running over. "Is this where we will be staying tonight? Should Rin go find a stream to catch a fish?" Her eyes got wide. "Or maybe… an eel?"

He gazed at her, his expression blank. "Do as you wish."

Rin clapped her hands. "Master Jaken! Lord Sesshomaru wants us to catch an eel!" She tugged excitedly at the little toads sleeve.

"What? H-he… does?" Jaken looked to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stared back, neither denying nor confirming the request. "Jaken."

"Y-Yes, My Lord?"

Sesshomaru turned, heading in the direction he had smelled Inuyasha to be. "You will stay with Rin."

Jaken grimaced. "Yes, My Lord."

He watched as the Lord of the West gathered his cloud and soared away, disappearing into the quickly darkening evening.

…X.x.X…

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed, raking his claws through yet another tree in Inuyasha's forest. "Who needs 'em anyway!" He swung around, laying waste to several more.

He stopped after a while, his chest heaving. His hands were clenched so tight that his claws were cutting into his palms. He looked around at all the trees he had annihilated, and frowned, dropping his gaze to the ground.

Inuyasha clenched his teeth, struggling to gain control over his emotions. To his horror, tears started forming in his eyes. It was not as if he was worried that someone would see him, it was too dark by now. He just hated himself for being so weak.

Inuyasha had had his fill of being weak, long ago. And still experienced it once a month. He didn't need any more weakness. Easier said then done though, to let go of the pain of never seeing Kagome again. Or Kikyo.

"How far you've fallen, little brother."

Inuyasha spun around, crouching in defense, to find Sesshomaru not twenty feet from him.. "Sesshomaru!" He snarled. "You dirty bastard, what do you want?"

Inuyasha's mind raced. 'How did he get so close without me noticing?' He hoped to Kami that Sesshomaru wouldn't notice his teary fucking eyes.

"You were too distracted to even notice my youki approaching, Inuyasha. Pathetic." Sesshomaru told him, disdainfully. "Your blood taints the air."

Inuyasha growled. "Shut up!" He put his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, his hand going to Tokijin. "You wish to fight me?"

Inuyasha hesitated. He didn't want to have anything to do with his brother right now, let alone fight him. "No." He stood from his crouch and dropped his hand from Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered. "I see you've finally learned your place." He said, his lip lifted in disgust.

Inuyasha bit back a snarl. "Think what you want, bastard." He said, through gritted teeth. He turned and raced into the forest, hoping to lose him.

…X.x.X…

Sesshomaru, though not showing any outward signs, was shocked. Inuyasha had not only refused to fight him, he had run from him. The usually blustering imbecile was showing self preservation. And where was the loud, annoying, girl that was always tagging along with him?

Sesshomaru's eye's sharpened. He would give chase to Inuyasha.

…X.x.X…

Inuyasha was just starting to feel the beginnings of hope that he had escaped his brother, when said Demon appeared in front of him. Inuyasha had no time to slow down or dodge as his brother reached for him.

He gasped as his brothers fingers clamped around his throat, lifting him into the air. Sesshomaru's fingers weren't tight enough to choke, just enough to hold onto his quarry.

As Inuyasha was brought face to face with Sesshomaru, he saw his eyes widen almost imperceptibly. Oh, fuck. Inuyasha's eyes were still red from his little crying fest.

"What?" Inuyasha demanded, petulantly, hanging on to the offending arm holding him up.

Sesshomaru was silent, his gaze trailing over Inuyasha's dirty and tired figure, the red eyes, and finally glancing down at his bloody palms, where the crescent shaped marks were still oozing blood.

"Where is the Human girl that travels with you?"

Not what Inuyasha was expecting to hear. "What? Why do you care?" He glared at his brother. Even held off the ground by him, Inuyasha was only eye to eye with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. His golden gaze still staring at him, as if trying to puzzle something out. He squeezed just a tad, making Inuyasha's eyes widen.

"You let these Humans get far too close to you."

Inuyasha snorted. There was definitely a disapproving tone in that statement. His Brothers blank expression was almost indiscernable, but somehow it was easy to tell what his mood was. If Inuyasha had thought his brother capable of it, he'd call it curious right now.

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed. "And what about your little human pet?"

Again, Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha's question.

"I ask again, Half Breed, where is the girl?" His tone was a tad impatient.

Inuyasha stayed silent for one stubborn second, then sighed. "Kagome went back home. She… Won't be coming back." He didn't know if Sesshomaru knew how Kagome got here, so he left out that she went back to her own time.

"Hn." Sesshomaru lowered him, but did not relinquish his hold on Inuyasha's throat. "I presume you mean back to the future." He stated.

"Uh… yeah.." To say that Inuyasha was surprised was an understatement. "Hey, if you're not gonna kill me, you mind releasing me, dick wad?"

Sesshomaru's eyes slashed to his, sharp and deadly. His hand twitched. Inuyasha held his gaze for a few seconds, then looked down, giving in.

Sesshomaru released him, almost by instinct. He didn't know if Inuyasha knew he had submitted to him. Or if he had done it by instinct. Regardless, the whelp had done what Sesshomaru's gaze had told him, for once.

Sesshomaru turned from him and started walking away.

'What in Kami's name just happened?' Inuyasha mentally screamed.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Inuyasha demanded, shaking a fist at the retreating figures back. "Bastard!"

…X.x.X…

"Master Jaken, Rin caught one! Rin caught an eel!" The girl then screamed as the eel wriggled in her hands. She dropped it, hopping away. "Master Jaken, it's scary!"

The little toad chuckled. "Silly Human. It's just a fish." Jaken bent down to pick it up. Then screeched as it latched onto his hand. He swung his arm around, whacking the eel against the ground. "Ahhhh! Get it off!"

Rin giggled as Jaken hopped around, trying to dislodge the eel.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She said, running over to him as he stepped out of the trees, into their clearing. "Rin and Jaken caught an eel for you!"

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken, then down at her. "Well done, Rin."

* * *

**Who in hell invented cliff hangers? Huh? **

**Tune in next time for... (Cliff Hanger...)**


End file.
